xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnett
Biographical Information Name: Garnett MacQueen Code Name: Shade Age: 19 Sex: Female Nationality: American Physical Description Height: '''5'6" '''Weight: 133 lbs Eye Color: '''Garnet '''Hair Color/Style: Long red hair X-Outfit: standard uniform in all black Casual Outfit: Normal wardrobe almost entirely in black Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Magical Birthrite Extra-normal abilities: Umbrakinesis: Garnet's ability falls into two nearly distinct aspects *Shadow matter generation **Garnett has the ability to manipulate and control the shadows generated by tangible objects inclduing her own shadow. **She can use the ability to transmorphy the shadow into almost any shape she can think of, these transmographied shadows taken a mass and heft similar to that of air itself. *Shadow Walking **She can can use a dark network that unifeis all shadows no matter the physical distance to travel from place to place by finding a shadow large enough for her body to fit through, passing into and becoming in part one with the shadow, pass through the dark network and out of another shadow large enough to fit her body through into that is much closer to her target destination. Weaknesses/Details: *Umbrakinesis in general **Light weakens her ability to use either of her abilities. **In the presence of an over-abundance of light, because there is no true darkness to use, she would be virutally powerless *Shadow matter generation **The presence of strong sources of light weakens her ability to generate lastiing durable shadow constructs. **A blast of intense light would likely shatter any shadow constructs she has created as if they were made of cheap glass and had been struck by a sledge-hammer. *Shadow-walking **To even begin to use this ability, she needs to find a shadow that is large enough to accomedate her whole body passing through it **While Garnett has been using her abilities all her life, the dark network that she transverses as she shadow-walks is a series of tunnels, chambers, and passage-ways. From the perspective of any outside viewer in the real world, if succesful, Garnett's shadow-walking would appear nearly instantanous. But though beings do not age within the dark network, from Garnett's perspective she may have been lost in the dark network for hours or even days at a time. **Her ability to succesfully shadow-walk directly to her destination is dependent upon their being a large enough shafdow on the other end for her to pass through. **Currently she can only bring one other human sized being with her when she shadow-walks and the experience has been shown to be more than a little distressing for those who are unaccostum to this method of travel. **Theoretically all points on the material plane are accessibe through shadow-walking or a combination of shadow-walking and good old fashion walking or other conventional methods of travel. But Garnett has yet to master the ability to exit the dark network through a shadow that is not on her native material plane making trans-planar travel a functional impossibility. 'Normal human' Abilities: ''' *Adept at using only her fists to fight with *Adept at the use of various straight and curved blades weapons in combat **Short sword **Daggers **Sacrificial blades Psychological Description '''Personality: '''Outgoing and friendly, even when around enemies. '''Likes: *darkness *quiet *meditating. Dislikes: *Light warriors *those who killed her parents *boastful people. 'Interests: ' *training 'Hobbies: ' *playing games 'History: ' Was born shortly before her father was killed and was protected by her mother and friends including a Dulahan named Pumpkin Head. She tried to learn her father's abilities, but since her mother wasn't a shadow wielder, she had to learn on her own, why she was hiding or fighting alongside of her mother. When she was seventeen her mother was killed protecting her from a light warrior. The person who killed her mother, she swallowed into a shadow and they were never heard from again. After that Pumpkin Head helped her survive and keep her safe. At nineteen she left Pumpkin Head, wanting to hone her skills so she could protect herself and avenge her father and mother. She found out about the X men and enrolled in their school. Background Information Garnett is controlled by Sandman